


Curriculum

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 打斗练习。环太au。其实还计划搞一个三篇的系列但是回头再说吧【。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	1. The Combat

“已经开始了？”Pidge还在喘，脖子上挂着便携记录仪，她刚刚完成取样、一路跑下来看这次选拔。被称作“擂台”的地方实际是块方方正正、很不起眼的空地，平时供一些学员在此做热身活动。现在场外围起警戒线，几个观众稀稀落落站在四角。选拔队伍延入通道，年轻的脸孔在暗处等待，仿佛黄昏里即要亮起的路灯。Keith站在最明亮的地方，他的脚步在场内划出半个圆，好像生下来就合该在此。Lance哼了一声：“已经是第九个了，这家伙就像只疯猫一样。”他是被认为最有希望和姐姐Veronica共同驾驶蓝狮的种子选手，但Hunk知道他说这话并非出于自大，而只是和Keith Kogane不对付罢了。

这当儿，今天的主人公正稳稳支在长棍上，看着场地对面黑压压的候选人队伍。“这样下去可没个头儿，”他转过脸，说，“你明明知道。”这话的对象指向他们的将军，此次任务的负责人。这也是选拔开始以后Keith说的第一句话。Shirogane将军从写字板上方瞥了他一眼，对他话里意味明显的指控不为所动：“下一个。”

在另一个一无所知又跃跃欲试的学员走上来之前，他叫住Keith：“就算你接着闹，我也不会让你轻易逃避应负的责任的。”

学员默默等待着，Keith没有看他，却几乎笑了起来，“我？只有我在逃避？”他手中长棍在地上一点，“我真不敢相信——”棍尖在这句嘟哝的尾音陡然刺出，对面男孩措手不及，向后疾退，木棍另一摆却突然改变去势、在近地半空甩出一道圆弧，拍上对方小腿，男孩痛得翘脚，结果被Keith两指一个虚晃吓得失去平衡，狼狈摔上地面，引出一波幸灾乐祸的笑声。Keith没跟着笑，而是马上看向Shiro，似乎渴求一个肯定，或者比那更激烈——和负面的反应，但Shiro只是看着他并无奈地叹气。

Keith冻在原地，肩膀僵硬，牙齿咬得咯咯响，从侧面能看见汗水从他耳后的发梢滑下来，一滴一滴打湿基地的学员T恤。他回身以突如其来的怒火面对下一个候选人，那可怜姑娘甚至不知道发生了什么就被击中后腰踉跄后退，Keith的体术显现出和基地集训截然不同的特征，散乱，狠厉，但高效，他以一种怪异而柔韧的方式控制肢体、仿佛不是从军队而是打街头习得，他们都知道Shirogane将军的心头爱有段不太光彩的过去……但那不是今天要讨论的。Shiro在Keith从战败的学员身前退去、手里长棍潇洒旋出一圈后沉下了脸，Lance轻声说了句“炫耀狂”。估计大多数人都是这么想的。“他们需要来个中场休息，”这次Keith转过身正对Shiro，语气吓人的平静，“为什么你不下来试试呢，长官？”

他们像两头相互仇恨的野兽对视。“这不合规矩。”Shiro慢吞吞说道，但队伍后方已经骚动起来。“帮我们狠狠踢他的屁股，Shirogane将军！”有人狂叫道，引来几声窃笑着的附和。所有赞同和不赞同的眼睛都集中到了Shiro脸上，想看看他会怎么做。但Shiro并没有看其中任何一个人。他的嘴唇先是抿成一条线，而后松弛下去。

Keith向后撤了几步，让出空间，他以执剑的手势将木棍握于掌心，全身的肌肉似乎都在对敌的兴奋之下调动。他看着Shiro将写字板塞到副官手里，脱下绷得紧紧的军官制服。和大多数高级将领一样，外套下只有一件无袖背心，对方脱掉靴子，赤足踏上薄薄的乳胶垫。一旁的学员队伍雀跃起来：“揍他，Shiro！”看得出他们和他关系很好。Shiro短暂投向这些孩子们的一眼里带着笑意。但紧接着，他拿起一根木棍，表情变得整肃、一丝不苟起来。

“学员们！”他低喝一声，这些久经训练的少年们因此不自觉站直了身子。“驾驶基础101：为什么要通过格斗培养和训练驾驶员？”

“为了与怪兽作战。”一个学员回答。随后是一片沉默。“为了加深驾驶员之间的通感。”这个声音小了一点，显得不太自信。但Shiro还是点了点头。

“格斗训练，”他眼盯着“擂台”另一面的男孩，彼此往相反的方向缓慢绕圈，“不只是身体机能的强化，更是与你的同伴进行了解并相互协调。”Shiro将长棍换到机械的义肢掌中，Keith猛地进前一步假作试探，但他未有所动，“作出反应需要本能，而本能促进习惯的生成、加深你和你搭档之间的精神链接……”

大多数人甚至没看清他是怎么来到Keith面前的——男孩在最后一刻横过棍子勉力格挡，这一击力道极大，木棍尾部微微颤抖，Keith握着武器的双手却稳如磐岩。Shiro还有空隙说话：“这应该是对话，是交谈。”他旋过身以长棍前段挡住Keith去路，男孩立即以单手向前突刺，Shiro向后退去的同时将木棍自背后划过半弧、交至另只手中。“……而不是为了将对方打得满地找牙。”Keith想要冲来却还是慢了一步，被棍尖指住喉结，顿在原地。  
“1比0。”Shiro冲他眨了眨眼。Keith往旁边闪去，一脸孩子气的不服输。“我就爱看他满地找牙。”Pidge在场外嘿嘿笑道，和Lance对了个拳头。

“别把我当成你的课程展示。”Keith半心半意地抱怨道。Shiro没理他的话，转而面向学员：

“通感是驾驶员之间唯一的桥梁，你们的精神连接的一刻你就不再为你一人的性命负责，而是为两个人、亿万人的命运。”

没有人会因为在猎人学院上过同样的课程就不把他的话当回事。Takashi Shirogane是个众所周知的传奇，在单人机甲尚能运行的时代他曾单枪匹马讨伐三头怪兽，等到第三代机甲投入使用、他受命和同期的“游侠”搭档之后，这个战绩上涨为八头，他们无人能敌，直到一头四级怪兽出现在海参崴的近海，而他的搭档Adam牺牲在那次战役之中。经过一年的恢复，尽管不再参与实战，但所有人都知道是Shiro在猎人计划即将解散之际力排众议、和Sam Holt一同保护了最后的穹顶基地，并将他们这帮杂兵慢慢聚集起来，拼凑出一支末日尽头的防卫军。人们想要希望，而Shiro指给他们的不只是一条明路，他似乎从未停止相信那人类最终取得胜利的未来。有人说他是个理想主义者，更多人叫他傻子。但这里的人们，他们知道他是一位领袖。

Keith在不远处定定望着他。“我们能开始打了吗？”然而没等这话说完他已经挥动手臂、像投标枪一样猛地掷出手中木棍，围观者为这意想不到的举动低低惊呼，Shiro侧过肩膀、堪堪躲过，但Keith已从另一面一个滑铲迫使他曲起膝盖，同时两手接住掉落下来的长棍，回身直取Shiro颈侧。“1比1，”他哑声说，“别太得意，老古董。”

Shiro为这个称呼泄出一声笑来。“我的错。”他抓住Keith的手掌跳起身，两人一齐向后退了一步，武器旋即补上，在半空清脆叩击，此次比量缺少试探和出其不意的变招，Shiro几乎不做任何假动作，他的风格更加老练和凶猛，且力道之巨使人毫不怀疑过后对方的手臂将何其酸麻。Keith凭借灵活和轻巧、迅捷的反应力弥补了经验的缺失，他像一柄小刀在对手面前飞舞，但Shiro挑中空档、猛击他的上臂，Keith想要向后跳去却差点撞到Hunk身上，他已经被追到“擂台”边缘来了。

“2比1。”Lance趁机从一旁喊道。Keith狠狠剜他一眼，主动冲上前去，Shiro早有预料般举手格挡，棍尖却变魔术般抽向他的脚踝。一瞬之间，他直接抬脚将其踩在脚掌下，然而Keith已经倾前肘击他的腹部，Shiro闷哼一声，抽身后退，Keith放弃了躺在地上的武器，转而来夺取他手中的长棍，Shiro的力气比他更大，但男孩突然伸足勾住他的膝盖，拼力打横长棍、将他按倒在地，骑坐对方腰间。“2、2比2。”他在几公分之外急促喘气，瞳孔如一次迟来的日暮般放大，眉毛上的汗水落在Shiro脸侧。他闻起来是盐与洗浴剂的气味。而Shiro在他愤怒的掌控下不易察觉地发抖。

他们何尝不都在颤抖。一刻的共同认知刺入脑海，如磁线震荡蜂鸣。男孩跃了起来，露出的皮肤一片潮红，他用无指手套的背面揩去汗水，看着Shiro慢慢从地上坐起身。学员们朝他们吹口哨，一半为Keith能和Shiro打平手感到惊奇，一半为Shiro和Keith打了平手感到不忿。这次Keith没再向对方伸出手，他似乎想离着Shiro尽量远。

“我们可以通感。”他大声说道，就好像是头一回发现这个事实。学员们渐渐安静了下来，意识到他所说正确，所有候选人都是以系统评测的通感率进入名单的，但没人会把他们将军的名字放在里面，只有Keith看着他，目光直直往前，仿佛再也看不到别的。“你应该做我的搭档。”

Shiro走到“擂台“边缘，从副官手里接过制服，木棍被扔在一边，已经叫他的机械臂握得变形了。“我说过了，这不合——”他的话被一声深呼吸掐断。穹顶的探照灯光在他们上空划过，Shiro背对着人群探询的目光，两手垂了下去。无人得见那一刻他脸上的神情。而后，他转过身来。

Keith在他回答之前跑走了。

END


	2. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心理描写练习

“如果我们不能做到，那还有谁能？”

  
Keith把这个问题丢出来，像一把不慎脱手的小刀划过半空、期望他能接住。不幸的是眼下问题太多，信息太多，Shiro还在试图整理大脑里乱成一团的思绪，其中包括但不仅限于三个问题（“下一头四级怪兽真的会在预判时间内袭击海岸线吗”、“绿狮的驾驶舱能否在下一波攻击前抢修完成”、“Keith是在生气吗”），两条指令（“蓝狮必须在后方守备，我们不能再失去一台贼鸥了”、“Allura会替补Veronica和Lance搭档”），以及不下五个能够和Keith共同驾驶黑狮的最优人选。五个，六个，有什么差别？他盯着桌子上一张画满怪兽袭击地点的示意图，突然间，一个清楚的认知从一片朦胧纠错的线头里浮了出来，他们别无选择，而自从进到Keith狭窄、阴冷的铁皮寝室之后，Shiro甚至还没能真正开口。

  
男孩在生气，毫无疑问，只是怒火并非单单冲向他，Shiro几乎能看到Keith脑子里疯狂跳动的那些念头，不服输与不甘心：如果他们能再集中一点，再强硬一点，再努一把力……偏偏所有错误都不出自他身上，而Keith却表现得像他本人被迎面打了一拳，愤怒使他的嘴唇都发了白。之前在驾驶舱里，他还对Shiro露出微笑来着，他们互相看了一眼，甚至在戴上头盔、进入浮动链接之前就已明白对方想要说些什么。

  
“你在想什么？”他还是问了一句。Keith笑了笑。“你很快就知道了。”那就是事情急转直下以前他记得的最后一句话。

  
“进行通感时最重要的一点是让你的记忆自行流动，”Iverson在离他两张桌子远的地方说道，“不要试着控制或者自我收束，只要清空大脑，放开杂七杂八的念头。即使经验丰富的猎人也不一定能够百分百成功，但日积月累的训练的确能够使得错误率无限接近于零。好了，想必你们已经从手册上读到过遮羞反射，也能够明白，通感进行中最危险的举动莫过于此。”

  
他背着手走过课桌间狭窄的过道。Shiro从几张桌子以外看见Adam的脸，他对他笑了一下。“你们必须毫无保留、对你的搭档敞开一切记忆，这包括你爸爸妈妈的名字，前天晚上吃过的菜，还有你从前睡过的姑娘和小子，”他语气刻板，但后面还是传来几个学员的坏笑声，“毫无保留。因为一旦遮羞反射产生，机甲的浮动链接就会遭到破坏，最坏情况下贼鸥的精神中枢会立刻对你们进行反噬，五毫秒之内就能烧掉你和你搭档的大脑，叫你们后半辈子都在医院咬着勺子流口水度过。”Iverson转过身来，满意地看着突然间鸦雀无声的众人，而后随便叫了个名字：“现在，Shirogane，回答我——”

  
Shiro进入过不止一人的大脑，他在一闪而过的记忆洪流里看见年幼的弟弟、家庭后院的烧烤会、崩塌的房屋、蓝色的怪兽血液和尸体，还有无数个、无数个最后一眼。当他看到Adam是怎样紧紧握住病床上的祖父的手时，他说他很抱歉，而对方沉默地拥抱了他。Shiro并不记得自己的家人，但早早在他人的记忆里体味到失去他们的所有感受，那就像走进一片海洋，一开始你感到咸与苦，压迫肺叶的压力，或许还有对过于广大的未知的恐惧和茫然，但紧接着你沉了下去，于是一切都消失了。浮动链接或许能代替他们之间不能说出口的话，然而一旦断联，作为个体的认知则只能带来更加清晰的孤独，有时他睁开眼睛却发现自己做着属于别人的噩梦，房间空空，海水慢慢涨了上来。

  
驾驶舱的轰鸣让他几乎遗漏了Keith的话语。神经握合的倒数进入最后一秒，而后，他的大脑被拽进一道道陌生的走廊之中，Keith，Keith的父亲，他在把一个篮球丢往他的方向。悬崖旁的小屋。Keith的父亲教他怎么做杂烩菜。一条脏兮兮的小狗。护目镜，红色的摩托，他在沙漠里贴地飞行。熊熊燃烧的海岸线。电视屏幕里，它看上去没有如此之大……

  
“我相信你能做到。”这是他的声音。他瞥见自己年轻一些的脸孔，看起来几乎是微笑而充满鼓励的。墓碑。更多的墓碑。一个小女孩在新闻里哭泣而他只感到无边无际的怒火——Adam的衣冠冢躺在公墓里一个拥挤的小角落。他们亲吻时Adam忘了摘掉眼镜把他的鼻子撞得好痛。“我想要相信你说的那个未来……也许吧，也许我还相信着。”课堂上他看着他微笑，驾驶舱柔和的蓝光里他紧张地笑着，“准备好了吗？”Keith在墓碑前深切的、几乎空无一片的绝望撕碎了他的心，为什么你从来没有和我提起……驾驶舱在摇晃、金属在怪兽沉重坚硬的皮肤下发出巨大的撕裂声，它就要把他们压碎了。Adam大声报告右臂受损情况，Shiro听到他的思想里只有我们一定不能输，一定不能输。主视窗已经被破坏掉一半，丑陋的血肉和丑陋的利爪，它对着他们发出痛苦的嚎叫。不。Keith。Adam在他的脑子里尖叫而他不能让Keith听到这个或看到这个或感受到这种纯然痛苦的——

  
“Shiro！”一个声音在他大脑后方嘶吼，但他无法回过头去，“Shiro，不要想那些，不要有所保留，你必须让我看见……Shiro，你在追小兔，停下，停下！”

  
他不能这么做，不能在感受过Keith失去至亲的绝望之后还将自己的包袱加诸于他。“Shiro，听着我的声音！我就在这儿！”蓝色的鳞甲像是一根利刺穿入三头犬的心脏，他听见“糟糕”和“不！”和痛楚，而后，Adam的痛在那个黑色的大洞周围停止了，而他的才刚刚开始。“如果你这时候都不能对我坦白一切，我怎么能指望在浮动链接里头相信你。”Shiro很想指出他的错误。在链接中，他们是相通的，一体的，信任彼此最私密的话语与记忆，但是除下了头盔他们仍旧属于自己，充满怀疑与挫败，太多不愿面对的伤痛亟待隐藏。也许他确实自私，想要拯救他人，却先一步溺于海中。“对不起。”他说道，在一拥而上的愧疚里垂下视线。

  
“为什么跟我道歉？”Keith说，“你是我见过最好的猎人之一，但是你想的总是太多了，Shiro，你太在意别人的感受。我知道你在对我藏着什么事情。”

  
“抱歉。”他不自觉又说了一次，“我只是不希望你因为之前的事感到不愉快……”

  
“也没那么不愉快。”Keith哼了一声。Shiro抬起头，发现对方正装作发火地瞪过来，他们比赛似的相互看了一会儿，终于一起笑了。

  
“你以前跟我说过每个人都值得第二次机会，”Keith探身过来，一只手落在他的肩头，“我想你也同样。”

  
剧痛之中，一只手握住他的脖子，除下那几乎把他头骨挤碎的头盔，Shiro终于得以大口呼吸，Keith随即扶着他坐到驾驶舱地面，气息低低地在耳边安抚。“你没事了，Shiro，一切都会没事的，”他轻声说，Shiro想要触摸他汗湿的额发，“别去想那些，你已经没事了，看着我就好。”遇到Keith时对方才十七岁，他不会忘记那阴郁的双眼里闪烁怎样一种火焰：“如果我老爸还在这儿，我俩或许还能共同驾驶，但他不在，所以这事儿就算完了。”

  
Shiro告诉他没有什么会轻易终结，他的愤怒如是，他未来中无限的可能性也如是。他带着期待与信心引领这个男孩走上他应去的路途，对方的步伐则比他们所预料的还要远、还要沉稳与坚定。现在他从一片舱顶的闪光里辨认出Keith的眼睛，男孩看上去似乎在害怕，泪水落在他的脸颊上，那片燃烧的紫罗兰色如此美丽，而Shiro在想这次自己是真的让他失望了。

  
“在浮动链接里你想要对我隐瞒，是因为不相信我吗？”

  
他知道，Keith并不是在责备或者为难他，男孩只是等待一个信标，远远海面上，灯塔如炬，他们是一叶孤舟，而他已经让他等了太久。走廊里，人们在一片杂乱无序的忙碌中等待计时钟的下一次警报。Shiro将那些混乱的陈述、问题与指令排到后面，专心眼前，海水压迫着他的胸口，他深呼吸并直面男孩的脸孔。“我并没有怀疑你，”他说，“我怀疑的从来只有我自己。从很久以前就是了。曾经我以为自己可以面对，但那些想法很明显都是一厢情愿。Adam被抓走的时候我们还连接着，他的痛苦全部……全部留了下来。我不希望把这种情绪再压到你身上，我试图掩盖它们。”

  
“我们都失去过一些人。”Keith轻声回答。他的声音让Shiro胸口突然涌起某种强烈而深沉的情感，他抓紧桌角以控制自己：“是的。但就像你之前说的，我想得太多。”

  
“你又要跟我道歉了吗？”

  
Shiro摇头。“不，”他听出自己话声里的颤抖，几乎为此笑了出来，“说了那么多次，你估计不想再听，我也不想再做叫自己后悔的事。如果你要对我发火，我也完全能理解。”

  
呼吸并没有因为话音落下变得好过多少。问题尚未解决，对基地的命令还没来得及发出，严格说来，他仍旧没有说出所有的话，但时间紧迫，末日近在眼前，其他那些可以留到以后再谈，他们会有时间的，许多许多时间。Keith似乎明白他心里的想法，皱了皱鼻子，并没有表示反对。奇怪的是，直到此刻Shiro才有些明白Keith那个问题的含义，看看他们两个吧，对方的自信并非全无出处：如果他们不行，还有谁能做到？

  
“现在就算了，”男孩专注地看着他，“如果下一次袭击黑狮不能上场我才真的会发火。你是不是又列了个什么候选人名单？我告诉你，Shiro，不管来多少人我都会——”

  
五个。不对。六个。也不对。“你不需要名单，”Shiro告诉他，“你有我了。”

END


End file.
